


Живой (?)

by Nevan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Синдром деперсонализации-дереализации + конфабуляции. Победить сразу двух гениев сложно. Но можно думать, что победил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Живой (?)

**Author's Note:**

> (!)Является продолжением фиков "Второй" и "Мёртвые".

Снежинки кажутся бумажными и падают как в замедленной съёмке. Мир дробится на акты пьесы, сыгранной не им, и превращается в лихорадочно светящиеся мониторы. 

Ал поправляет поблекший гриффиндорский шарф и заходит в дом.

Джеймс жмёт ему руку в приветственном жесте, где-то позади него картинно улыбается от уха до уха Фред, мать кричит что-то, требуя немедленного выполнения.

Ал замечает сизые мешки под глазами брата, дёрганность кузена и привычно-властную интонацию маминого голоса, ничего не говорит, только неумело улыбается и молча берётся выполнять поручения.

***

— Я помню, что краски были на твоём столе. Ты брал их, чтобы… чтобы… ну, ты помнишь, зачем их брал? — за укором в голосе Ал скрывает свою неподкреплённую реальными фактами уверенность в произносимом.

Не так давно он заметил, что незначительные детали стираются из его памяти. Во всяком случае, воспоминания всё больше похожи на выдумку по определению плохого сценариста долгоиграющей и всё никак не доиграющей мыльной оперы.

— Ты всегда всё «помнишь», — говорит Джеймс, красноречиво глядя в потолок (в этом почти безобидном жесте показного высокомерия чуть больше необходимого), и он абсолютно прав. Во всём, даже в своём ехидстве. — Сходи наверх, попроси у Ли… — Джеймс запинается. — Возьми у Лили в комнате.

— Хорошо.

Брат неуютно — натянуто — улыбается уголками губ и поспешно отворачивается. Только он в этом доме всё ещё иногда забывается. Родители внимательно выслушали колдомедиков и всё прекрасно поняли, поэтому им не приходится обрывать себя на полуслове. 

Ал не согласен с негласным правилом «всё нормально, у нас в семье всё нормально», но больница св. Мунго и на него произвела должное впечатление. Поведение Джеймса поддаётся анализу, Ал даже с уверенностью может сказать, что понимает каждую лишнюю секунду его молчания, может объяснить все мимолётные и неосознанные жесты. Всё это ему близко, разница только в умении контролировать внешние проявления чувств. 

Ал очень-очень хорош в лицедействе. Он снова молчит.

Где-то сзади Фред спотыкается о собственные длинные ноги и живописно растягивается вдоль лестницы. Дядя Джордж, проходивший мимо, замечает с чуть меньшим сочувствием, чем можно было ожидать, и абсолютным отсутствием шутливых интонаций в голосе, что наверняка всё ещё кажется непривычным отцу: «Не своими глазами смотрел что ли?!» 

Определение символичности вертится в голове, когда безуспешно скрывающий рвущуюся наружу ярость-обиду кузен стремительно проходит мимо, старательно игнорируя внимательный взгляд Ала и будто действительно не замечающий короткий и больной пониманием взгляд собственной матери. 

***

Когда Уизли с шумом и гамом вваливаются в гостеприимный дом на улице Гриммо, Ал невольно вспоминает, что отец улыбается тёте Гермионе так, как никогда не улыбался матери. 

— Привет! Рон опять заехал чёрт знает куда, да? — он смеётся искренне, но, наверное, даже Джеймс замечает, что доля доброй шутки в его словах ощутимо мала по сравнению с силой блеска глаз при взгляде не на свою жену. — Тебе не стоит доверять ему вождение, в конце концов маггловкие права он получил с помощью конфундуса, — продолжает вечер исключительно удачных шуток герой магического мира, известный даже тем, кто знать его вовсе не желал.

Отец не смущается, размышляя о допустимости своих мыслей, не думает о том, как выглядит, не взвешивает слова, старательно вычеркнув из мысленно составленной речи те, которые собеседник не желает слышать. Он видит перед собой человека, которому доверяет больше чем себе. 

«Гарри, мой мальчик, как же ты смешон в своей наивности», — хочет сказать Альбус, но молчит.

Он не забыл, что мать обнимает дядю Рона так, как никогда не обнимала отца.

— Роза всё ещё увлекается биологией? — скрывая плохо сформулированную причину беспокойства, интересуется мама, взлохмачивая итак не слишком аккуратно уложенные волосы брата. — Гермиона перегружает ребёнка, не всем же быть заучками, верно? Да и её шутки о рецессивных генах не всем понятны, — её улыбка похожа на нарисованный красной краской оскал клоуна из маггловского цирка, но взрослые воспринимают её совершенно нормально и только согласно кивают в ответ. 

Руки матери обвивают шею дяди, а губы тянутся к губам, но поцелуем встречают щёку во вполне сестринском жесте. Она улыбается загадочно и чуть коварно. Ала передёргивает от отвращения, но он не может назвать странным то, что другим кажется вполне обычным. Подобный опыт ничем хорошим не кончается.

«Мисс Уизли, как вы умудрились излить душу Тёмному Лорду?» — хочет риторически вопросить Северус, но молчит.

***

Комната Ала похожа на обитель книжного червя. Кипы книг и очень мало света. Здесь тихо, настолько тихо, что слышно происходящее в соседней комнате. Особенно если у кого-то плохо получается хранить собственные тайны. 

Его кошку зовут Минерва, и отец немного удивился, когда Ал сообщил ему об этом. Ал поглаживает животное и чувствует, как от довольного урчания вибрирует её живот. Это мило и смешно, потому что Ал помнит, как в кошачье-пубертатном возрасте она «дружила» с соседским беспородно-беспардонным Дугласом и кичилась всякой ласки, подражая ему.

Кошка спит у него на груди, тёплой и приятной тяжестью напоминая о том, что такое живость; Ал смотрит в верхний угол комнаты поверх её головы, силясь разобрать в скопившихся тенях послание космоса.

Он никак не может понять, почему с недавних пор, называя отца «папой», он прикладывает недюжинные усилия, старательно отметая такие варианты как презрительное «мистер Поттер» и слащавое «Гарри, мой мальчик».

Когда Минерва закрывает глаза, Алу кажется, что она снисходительно улыбается, и это не может не нервировать. Он подтягивает её ближе, так, чтобы кошачья морда опиралась на его щёку. Кошка хлопает ушами, щекоча губы.

Вселенная молчит и Ал не нарушает столь много значащую тишину.

***

— Фредди, иди к чёрту со своими тупыми шутками! — недовольно и крайне громко ворчит Джеймс, не замечая, как темнеет лицо друга вслед за его словами.

Дядя Джордж, отвлёкшийся было от светской беседы, отворачивается, не желая больше наблюдать за сыном. 

— Джейме, ты бы вспомнил, как интеллектуально шутил целых три месяца, — зло бросает кузен, не задумываясь, что его реплика никак не может считаться равноценной.

Мама едва заметно вздрагивает, но в остальном ничем не выражает свою боль. Джеймс с ожесточением косится на кузена-дефис-лучшего-друга, но меряться скелетами в шкафах не желает, как и терпеть скользящие будто бы мимо него внимательные взгляды присутствующих, поэтому бодро вскакивает из-за стола и убегает наверх. 

К Лили.

Ал помнит, когда карие глаза брата стали казаться прозрачно-янтарными?

***

Всё вокруг не представляет никакой ценности; Ал замечает многое, но не видит смысла демонстрировать свою понятливость.

Дни вращаются каруселью и бубликом нанизываются на вечность.

Образное мышление очень важно для художника?

А ещё иногда он думает, что уже видел всё. Странно как-то.

***

— Ты красиво рисуешь, — говорит Роза, глядя на непонятную вязь кислотно-розовых линий на ярко-зелёном холсте. 

В действительности, современное искусство даёт возможность насытиться похвалой каждому, чьё раздувшееся эго подкреплено многозначностью чисел. 

— Спасибо, — вполне искренне благодарит Ал, перебивая собственные мысли.

«Она наверняка врёт».

«У всего есть причина». 

Роза стоит рядом, и Ал слышит её размеренное дыхание. Почему-то холодеют пальцы ног, жутко некомфортно, будто бы он попал в ситуацию, возможное развитие которой не может представить, будто всё время до этой самой секунды мог предсказать всё и понимал каждый тонкий намёк, читал мелкий шрифт, узнавал подтекст, а сейчас — неожиданно — шаблон перестал работать. 

Что-то похожее ощущал бы герой, вдруг осознавший свою нереальность?

Рисунок кажется Алу слишком бледным.

***

За обедом Джеймс укоризненно поглядывает на мать и в глазах у него читается обида. Ал предполагает, что это как-то связано с двойными стандартами.

Фред понимающе смотрит на прощённого и простившего друга, но избегает родительских глаз, потому что пересечение красноречивыми взглядами грозит крахом видимости гармонии их внутрисемейного мирка.

Ал неловко улыбается всем и каждому. А ещё молчит.

Говорить ожидаемое становится всё труднее.

***

— Нарисуй меня, — неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, просит Роза, заправляя прядь волос за ухо и почему-то смущаясь Ала, белые детские шрамы которого почти все по происхождению совпадают с её. 

Минерва крутится под ногами, многозначительно мяукает — подстрекает.

Ал не соглашается вслух, но кивает на кресло перед мольбертом, потому что отражающийся в зеркале Хьюго, стоящий у двери, смотрит на него очень уж пристально. Мальчишка взлохмачивает ладонью каштановые кудри и прикрывает карие глаза, заметив, что его шпионские игры не дотягивают до уровня японских ниндзя. 

«А ведь у этого счастливчика нет персонального всеведущего в голове».

«И зловредного безнадёжно влюблённого».

Спустя бесконечно долгие часы «творчества-без-волшебства» портрет выходит правдоподобным и Розе нравится. Но Ал думает, что ещё год назад волосы кузины были куда ярче.

***

Шарф в цветах любимого отцом факультета кажется абсолютно бесполезной вещью, впрочем, сейчас Ал всё называет бессмысленным, ненастоящим. 

Хьюго, не подпадающий под теорию всё ещё незабытой Лили, успешно сдал СОВ в день своего пятнадцатилетия. Джеймс громко поздравлял его, но хвастаться своими оценками не спешил. Ал понимал его.

В его комнате висит неподвижный портрет Розы. Это один из якорей, позволяющий не заплутать в картонности того, что называют реальностью. Он никогда бы не забыл, как болели пальцы и как счастлив он был радости кузины, на мгновенье даже прекратил внутренний диалог.

Фред уехал в Болгарию, подальше от любимых родных. Ал, кажется, помнит, как тот клялся не иметь ничего общего с магазином «Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes». 

Джеймс занялся ненавистным квиддичем.

— С днём рождения! — сказала ему Лили, когда всё наконец оценили по достоинству удивительную память Ала.

Ал всё помнит и молчит.

Ал всё понимает.

Разве это интересно?..


End file.
